


Tower

by DragonWagonOfCamels



Series: Royal Pains - GBG [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWagonOfCamels/pseuds/DragonWagonOfCamels
Summary: Prince Fitz gets lost in the woods.  Finding a way out sounds like it's going to be impossible, until he meets a certain stranger.





	Tower

"'Go out into the woods!' They said.'It'll be fun!' They said." Fitz grumbled, walking around the forest.His friends had persuaded him to venture into the woods for an hour, taking advantage of the prince's willingness to take up a challenge.He had gotten lost half an hour ago and still couldn't see anything familiar.Maybe he had, but all the trees looked the same.He looked up, seeing the last of the sunlight beginning to fade."Great, this is great." He sighed."Maybe I should just wait." That's what they told you to do when you were lost, didn't they?He sat down at the base of a tree, waiting for the familiar light of the castle guard's lanterns to be seen.Fitz became impatient, wondering why he thought this would work.He got up, beginning to walk again.

 

Fitz hummed as he walked, trying to make the best out of the situation.He didn't get to see the woods often, or anything else, really.The sound of the hissing cicadas and crickets wasn't unpleasant.He walked into an opening, turning around to see if he could find the kingdom.Not even the top point of the castle could be seen from his angle.He turned full circle, realizing there was a large tower right in front of him."Wow, that's dumb." He said aloud, as if the architect of the building was beside him.Fitz stared at the structure, circling it before finding there was no door. 

 

It was like one of the fairy tales that Toby and John had made up, which was actually interesting.Except they had named the main character after lettuce.The two's humor was something that Fitz found strange but understood perfectly.Fitz cleared his throat, cupping his hands around his mouth."Hey!Is anyone up there?" _Please be a pretty lady and preferably be alive,_  he added on.There was no response.Great, the person that built this just did it to have a tower."Well fuck you too." Fitz crossed his arms, sitting at the base of the tower.At least it would easier to find him this way, there was a giant tower to tell the guards his location.If they found him at all. He shut his eyes, fatigue of walking so much setting in.

 

"Get off my fucking tower!" A voice yelled.  An apple hit his knee, a half-assed attempt to hit him in the head, Fitz guessed.  He looked up, seeing a hooded figure in the window.Fitz stood up, hoping to get a better look at him."Who the hell are you?" He asked.Fitz rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if it would be wise to talk to him.

 

"I, uh, I'm Prince Fitz of—"

 

"You could have just said 'Fitz'." He cut off, "What are you doing here, Fitzy?" He called.Fitz stare at the ground, blush covering his face.He kicked a rock at his feet, not wanting to tell him the truth.

 

"I'm...I'm lost." He admitted.He laughed, leaning out his window.

 

"Aw, poor Princey." He stopped laughing, "You seriously don't know where you are, so you?" He asked.He shook his head before realizing they couldn't see him clearly enough to see it.

 

"Yeah." He rubbed his arms, wondering why he was suddenly more nervous than before.  There was nothing nerve wracking about being lost.  It wasn't scary to have no idea where you were.  Smitty disappeared, coming back moments later.He held out a basket,

 

"Catch!" He dropped it.Fitz grabbed it inches from his face, checking its content.There was a compass, a match, a lantern, and rolled up map inside."Find your way back," he said, "I don't want you hanging around here." Fitz smiled at his generosity. 

 

"What's your name?" He wondered.He laughed again, shaking his head.  He put his chin in his hand,

 

"Smitty." He answered."You should be back before sunrise." He went back into his tower without another word.Fitz lit the match, barely managing to light the lateen before it burned out.He unrolled the map, seeing the kingdom clearly and its distance from the tower.He began walking, mind not leaving Smitty and his tower.

 

He returned two hours later, much to everyone's surprise."Oh my  fucking god!" Toby exclaimed, running and tackling him."How'd you—What—Don't scare us like that you dick!" He punched his chest, getting off of him.

 

"You're the one who decided to get me lost, dumbass." Fitz wheezed, standing up. 

 

"Well, yeah." John replied, "But we didn't think you'd get further than ten feet." He defended."Don't blame the bards, Fitz." He put an arm around Toby's shoulders, holding him closer defensively."Tell him, Swagger."

 

Fitz turned to the knight, who was staring into the distance.His eyes snapped back to them, "Huh?Oh, hi Fitz." He waved.Fitz raised an eyebrow at Toby, who flipped him off in return. 

 

"I need a nap," Fitz stretched, legs sore from walking."Hey, bard, carry me." He leaned against John, making it so he couldn't push him off.

 

"I'm a bard, not a servant!" He complained, punching him in the back.Fitz groaned, not remembering how much it hurt to be struck when John had his rings on."But you do look like a mess.How the hell did you find your way back?" He asked.Fitz shrugged, looking back to the woods.

 

"I got a bit of help." He answered.  John and Toby shared a confused look, but just shrugged.

 

"Whatever you say, dude."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you'd want me to continue this story/series! It was fun to write and I need more fan fiction of Fitz and Smitty.


End file.
